


Sickness and Health

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wished he had a reason to feel this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness and Health

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by andwhentheworldisspinning: Prompt: Blaine struggling with untreated clinical depression and Kurt breaks up with him or gets mad at him over it (because of the moodiness, anti-social tendencies, etc.) and makes it even worse. — P.S. I love your blangst fiction. You could probably guess that because I’m prompting you, but I wanted to say so anyway. :)

He so wished he had a reason.

Blaine knew he was blessed. He was going to his dream college, was excelling in classes, was living with his fiancé and was in the most amazing city in the world. Everything should be perfect.

There wasn’t a reason why this crushing pressure rested on his shoulders.

Some days he just curled up and sobbed in the shower, desperate to get rid of some of these emotions. Some days, he was too exhausted to even get out of bed. Some days, the most terrifying days, he didn’t even know why he wanted to wake up.

“I’m tired Kurt,” Blaine mumbled from where he was curled up in their bed.

“I know but this is the third party I’ve had to make up an excuse for why you weren’t there,” he sighed, putting his hands on his hips. “If you don’t want to go, just tell me.”

“I don’t want to go,” he snapped, annoyed.

“Fine,” Kurt’s voice was tight with anger. “I get it. You hate my friends. Maybe you’d like them if you weren’t a shut in. I know I don’t like this mopey, antisocial person you’ve become.”

Blaine couldn’t help it. His body started to shake with sobs.

“Honey?” Kurt sat on the bed and placed a hand on his back. After a pause, he gently pulled Blaine up to rest on his chest. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Blaine choked out, shaking his head. “Nothing is wrong.”

“Obviously something is wrong. Is it what I said? You know that I don’t always think before I talk,” Kurt sounded apologetic and Blaine buried his face into his fiance’s chest.

“Honestly, nothing is wrong. I don’t know why I feel like I do,” he let out a shaky breath. “But I feel like I’m dying, like I’m being crushed and rotting from inside at the same time. I don’t like who I am either.”

“Hey,” Kurt rubbed his back. “How long have you been feeling…depressed?”

“I don’t know,” Blaine felt something heavy in his chest as the feelings finally had a name. “For a long time.”

“Okay. I’m here,” Kurt kissed the top of his head. “I’m here and I’m not leaving. Let’s just talk tonight, I’ll order some pizza, and then tomorrow we can work on getting a professional. NYADA has a mental health department.”

“You’re not mad?” Blaine asked shakily. He had been so terrified of Kurt turning away when he found out.

“We’re going to make that vow, through sickness and health,” Kurt squeezed him tightly. “I’m going to be your husband and I just want you to feel better.” 


End file.
